The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator systems and, more particularly, to issue reporting for elevator systems.
Elevator systems require maintenance and/or inspection to ensure that proper operation of the elevator system is maintained. A technician may be required to make calls or visits to the elevator systems and inspect the elevators, the elevator cars, and the other components of the elevator systems to ensure that they are in working order. It takes time and effort for a technician to visit every elevator system that is maintained by the technician. Further, issues can arise shortly after an inspection, and these issues may not be observed by a technician for a time (e.g., until the next time the technician makes an inspection visit).
One solution to this is to encourage passengers within the elevator to contact the technician such that a repair, replacement, inspection, etc., can be performed in a timely manner from when the issue is first observed. Current solutions for this include posting a phone number (or website) in or near the elevator and the passenger will notice the phone number and then make a call to the technician. Improved means for issue reporting are thus desirable.